


Day 10:  Hot Chocolate

by thebaby01



Series: MShenko Promptmas 2018 [10]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Boys Kissing, Couch Cuddles, Hot Chocolate, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 19:26:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17106698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebaby01/pseuds/thebaby01
Summary: Kaidan and Shepard have been doing their own 12 Days of Hot Chocolate and this one is particularly nice.





	Day 10:  Hot Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> This is Day 10 of my 25 Days of MShenko Promptmas. Short but sweet.

Kaidan was curled up in a blanket on the couch, watching a random Christmas movie on the channel that always had the random Christmas movies, and waiting for Shepard to bring Day 9 of their 12 Days of Hot Chocolate. He’d found himself very grateful the last week that being a biotic, he had an already high metabolism. Without it, there would have been a lot of working out, or a few extra pounds to look forward to after the holidays.

John entered carrying two steaming mugs, a smile on his face as he put one on the table in front of Kaidan.

“What do we have tonight?”

“Whole milk, semisweet chocolate, sugar, vanilla extract, a little bit of salt and a marshmallow on top.”

“Sounds yummy.”

“I hope so. I’m still curious about the dark chocolate one on Day 12.”

“Me too. Actually, I’ve been curious about all of them. I’ve also been enjoying that I don’t have to make them.”

John laughed as he moved closer, pulling Kaidan in to cuddle with him, handing him a mug.

“You cook a lot, and this was my idea. It seemed like a nice gift for you.”

“Definitely.” Kaidan took a sip of the hot chocolate, a satisfied “mmm” leaving his throat as the chocolate spread across his tongue, hot, sweet, and wonderful. “This is soooo good. I think I like the semisweet more than the milk chocolate we had last night. This one might be my favorite.”

John leaned in and kissed him gently, sliding his tongue into Kaidan’s mouth, moaning at the mixed taste of chocolate and Kaidan. The kiss went for a bit longer before he pulled away, “you’re right it is good.”

Kaidan smiled, his eyes filled with laughter, “you haven’t even tried yours yet.”

“Now I don’t need to...no way it could taste as good as you.”

“I don’t know...it does have a marshmallow.” Kaidan lifted his out of his cup and took a bite. “Hmmm...yes, this one is definitely my favorite so far. Though I might’ve liked mini-marshmallows better than the one big one.”

John picked up his cup and took a sip. He smiled when Kaidan immediately leaned in to give him his own deep kiss, sliding his own tongue into John’s mouth to lick away the traces of chocolate left. He let out a soft moan when Kaidan gently bit into his lip before pulling away.

John licked his lips. “Yeah...definitely my favorite too. I can’t wait to see what we get tomorrow,” he winked.

Kaidan laughed and snuggled in closer, resting his head on John’s shoulder as he continued to sip his hot chocolate and watch the movie.


End file.
